


"This bit isn't funny anymore."

by bellfort3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Other, Protective Wilbur Soot, They ARE brothers, Tommy is sad, its okay, motherinnit - Freeform, platonic, they make up, tommy and wilbur - Freeform, tubbo is a good friend, tubbo is there, wilbur and tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellfort3/pseuds/bellfort3
Summary: Based on Quackity's 12/14/20 livestream where Wilbur was talking about an instance where he told Tommy that one of his bits was not funny and then couldn't sleep because he felt so bad about it.This is fiction based on true events.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), they are Family - Relationship, they are brothers - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 882





	"This bit isn't funny anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE ONCE AGAIN BEEN PEER PRESSURED
> 
> I couldn't find another one-shot of this (tbh I did not look that hard) so I decided to write my own! I hope it meets your expectations. If you like, please leave some love <3

The eye-roll Wilbur was giving him was almost audible through his microphone. 

“Tommy,” the older man scowled. “This bit isn’t funny anymore.”

Tommy felt himself deflate. He sagged in his chair, face falling as his Minecraft character made eye contact with Wilbur’s on screen. He punched the other player with his fist.

“What?” he whined. “What do you mean it ‘isn’t funny?’ Everything I say is funny!”

Wilbur’s character turned and sprinted away. “No, that bit was not funny. You overused it so much you killed it, just like you did with ‘just killed a woman, feeling good!’” Wilbur scoffed.

Tommy tried to hide the hurt that came over him but already he could feel his face getting warm with embarrassment and his fingers slipping over the keys with sweat. He looked to the monitor on his left, where he had Discord open, and checked to see if Wilbur had privately messaged him off stream. He was hoping for a little  _ ‘this is a bit’ _ or  _ ‘im joking’ _ but the screen stayed blank. 

“Oh,” Tommy breathed, shifting in his seat. He wanted to get out of this situation quickly and inconspicuously. “Okay,  _ Wilbur. _ My name is  _ Wilbur _ and I take pride in telling children off when they’re humor is not up to  _ my  _ standards.” He made an obnoxious series of noises into his mic before leaving the Discord call and switching his attention to his stream.

“Okay, guys! Another fun one tonight but I’m gonna end it here! I’ll be raiding Tubbo! Go watch him, give him a follow, and don’t forget to subscribe! I’ll see you tomorrow! Goodnight, chat!” 

He waved at the screen before sending his viewers over to Tubbo’s stream and powering down his monitors. 

Tommy didn’t think of himself as sensitive, no not at all. In fact, he thought he was rather tough when it came to being told off and such. Hell, he had been bullied for his YouTube channel all throughout Secondary School! Nothing could really get to him anymore. Nothing, except being told off by his idol, he guessed. 

As Tommy got ready for bed, he kept hearing Wilbur’s voice in his head. Wilbur had told him off plenty of times, screaming at him to shut up or to get out of his office. Tommy had always been able to laugh it off and redirect it back at him, as he had done tonight. So, why was he still thinking about it? Why couldn’t he  _ stop  _ thinking about it?

Maybe it was because of how serious he had sounded, how  _ tired _ his voice had been when he told Tommy to stop. 

Maybe Wilbur was finally getting sick of Tommy and his childishness. Maybe the bits really  _ were _ no longer funny. Maybe Tommy was no longer as appealing to deal with as he used to be, if he had been at all. 

Tommy shook his head to clear away those thoughts. Those were the kind of thoughts that sent him into a call with Tubbo late at night, asking him for reassurance and validation like some sort of insecure baby. He hadn’t done that for a long time, and he definitely didn’t want to start doing it again over something as stupid as Wilbur telling him he wasn’t funny. Tubbo had enough going on, Tommy could deal with this himself. 

And by ‘deal with it,’ he meant going to bed and forgetting about it until the next morning. 

Tommy pulled off his jeans and flicked off the lights, crawling into bed in just his t-shirt and boxers. He pulled the covers up to his chin and stared at the ceiling for a few moments before letting his blue eyes flutter closed. He was asleep within minutes, self-doubt and exhaustion weighing heavily on his body.

\-----

Wilbur didn’t like how abruptly Tommy had left the call, then on top of that, he found out that he had ended stream?! Wilbur did not like that, no not at all. 

Wilbur was quick to join Tubbo’s chat, coming to the stream just in time to see him get flooded by Tommy’s raid.

“Ah! Tommy raid!” Tubbo exclaimed with a quick glance at his chat. “Thank you so much for the raid of 116,000 viewers! Really appreciate it, man. Hope you had a good stream.”

Wilbur scrolled through the chat, trying to see if Tommy had said anything, but he quickly got lost in the panicked text of the chat.

**ASHnotfound:** _ Tommy ended so quickly barely an hour _

**Trenten101:** _ Tommy seemed sad ngl _

**Breeeeee0000:** _ VC TOMMYYY _

Wilbur wasn’t sure whether to feel alarmed or comforted by the fact that Tommy’s sudden end to stream didn’t go completely unnoticed. He waited a moment to watch Tubbo try and get Tommy in a VC, but when he didn’t join, he clicked off the stream and logged off of the smp. 

It was perfectly reasonable that Tommy had logged off for personal reasons. Maybe he had gotten tired, or his parents needed him, or he had to go. Wilbur really shouldn’t get caught up in the  _ why _ . He and Tommy were friends, pals, bros even! If he cared that much, he could always just ask.

Wilbur frowned. This whole thing felt  _ off _ and he didn’t know why. Knowing Wilbur and his overactive brain, he was probably just overthinking and overanalyzing things, as he tended to do. When this happened, he usually found himself in a call with Phil, letting the older man work through the inner intricacies of his mind. Phil was good at separating what was there from what wasn’t. Phil was just good in general. 

Wilbur let his gut take the wheel. He opened up Discord and found Phil’s icon. He was about to message for a call when he noticed he was alone in VC 3, the VC he claimed when he was playing on his Hardcore World. 

Wilbur groaned internally before just turning off his computer entirely. It was late, the sun had set hours ago and Wilbur was still in his office. He chalked up his anxious thoughts to exhaustion and started cleaning up his desk. Once he had thrown away all the various snack wrappers he had accumulated throughout the day and made sure to grab his coat, Wilbur exited the room and locked the door behind him. 

The brisk walk from the office to his house did little to ease Wilbur’s worrying. Now, instead of just worrying about Tommy, he was also worried about the winter wind blowing his beanie off his head and losing his footing on the icy sidewalks. In all honesty, his worrying only got worse. 

As Wilbur entered the warm threshold of his house, he couldn’t help but start to worry that the reason Tommy had ended stream so abruptly had been because of  _ him.  _ Sure, it was always more likely to be because of personal reasons, but Wilbur had been the only other person in their call, the only other person present in Tommy’s stream. If it wasn’t because of personal reasons, it had to be because of him. And  _ not _ because he was overthinking it (shut-up Phil), but because of the process of elimination. 

_ Okay,  _ Wilbur nodded to himself.  _ Even if that is the case, it is still more likely that he ended due to personal reasons.  _

Wilbur went through the process of getting ready for bed, going through the motions sluggishly. It felt like he was watching himself from a third-person point of view; he could see and feel himself brushing his teeth, but his mind was elsewhere. 

Before long, Wilbur had changed into his pajamas and was crawling into bed, body exhausted yet brain still reeling. He desperately yearned for sleep, to wake up to a brand new day. Realistically, he knew sleep would not come easily. It never did, not when the days ended like this-with Wilbur worrying himself down like a hunter whittling a stick into a spear. Reasoning with himself was like trying to talk to a brick wall. Logically, he knew what he should be thinking, but no matter how hard he tried, he never believed himself. And maybe that’s what led him to opening up Discord on his phone at nearly one in the morning, because if he wouldn't believe himself, surely he would believe someone else. 

\-----

Tommy awoke to the harsh sound of his phone ringing. 

He groaned, rolling over and grappling for his phone blindly in the dark. He glanced at the time  _ (fucking 1 am)  _ before accepting the Discord call from Wilbur.

“...h-hello?” Tommy said groggily, voice thick with sleep. 

“Why did you end your stream so abruptly today-er, yesterday,” Wilbur answered, sounding wide awake for such an ungodly hour of the night. 

Tommy groaned. “Can't it wait ‘til morning?”

“No,” Wilbur said sternly. 

Tommy groaned again. “Why do you careeee, let me sleeeeep.”

Wilbur huffed. “Stop whining and just tell me you didn’t end the stream because I upset you.”

That caught Tommy's attention. The groggily rolled over so he was lying flat on his back before speaking again. “Why?” he asked, voice uncharacteristically small and quiet, even if he had just been asleep.

Wilbur cursed. “Fuck!” he cried and Tommy thought he heard thrashing on the other line. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Tommy flinched. “What is it, Wil?”

The sound of walking. Wilbur had stood up and was pacing the floor of his bedroom. “I-I couldn't sleep because s-something was wrong. You ended your stream so suddenly and everyone in Tubbo’s chat kept saying you were upset but I didn’t believe them! No, I didn’t  _ want _ to believe them. I upset you, didn’t I? When I told you your bits weren’t funny? Yeah?” the older spewed, frustration and anguish pouring out of him in every word he spoke. 

Tommy wasn’t sure of what to do. He had never seen Wilbur so upset, especially over  _ him. _ It was slightly unsettling, to say the least. 

The teen chuckled awkwardly. “Wil…”

“No, Tommy, no. Don’t do that. Tell me the truth. Did I upset you?” Wilbur asked, sounded absolutely wretched. 

Tommy ran a hand through his wild bedhead, sighing almost in defeat. “Yeah,” he mumbled, not seeing the point in lying or stalling any longer. “Yeah, it kinda did.”

Tommy wasn’t sure what to expect from all this. He had gone to bed accepting the fact that he was being sensitive or that Wilbur was right (Wilbur was  _ always _ right) and that he was simply unfunny. He wouldn’t be surprised if Wilbur were to turn around and scoff at him right now for admitting that he got upset. He knew this industry was harsh and that if he wanted to survive, he needed thicker skin. He was prepared to take whatever Wilbur had to say in stride. 

“Fuck, man!” Wilbur exclaimed. “Fuck, Tommy, I am so sorry.”

“It’s ok-”

“No, I’m not finished. I'm so sorry. If I ever do that again, do not hesitate to tell me off. I was being a dick to you live in front of thousands of viewers! I shouldn't have said that to begin with. I’m sorry if I made you think I was annoyed with you or that I truly think that you are unfunny because that's not the case at all. I love you so much, Tommy, and I want you to be the most successful streamer and YouTuber ever. I want to see you do everything right. I’m sorry I upset you. I promise I won’t ever do it again, and if I ever make you uncomfortable like that again, please say something.”

Tommy was speechless as he processed Wilbur’s words. He blinked slowly, numbly surprised when something wet landed on his cheek when he reopened his eyes. He brought his hand up to his face, wiping his cheek with his palm. He was crying, when had he started crying? 

“Tommy? Are you still there?” Wilbur was saying, pulling Tommy from his own thoughts. 

Tommy cleared his throat harshly. “Y-yeah, I’m here, Wilbur.”

Wilbur chuckled, although it sounded forced and strained. “Did you hear anything I said?”

Tommy sniffed. “Yeah, man, I did. I-I just-”

“Tommy, are you crying?” Wilbur asked, the fear in his voice potent. 

“N-no,” Tommy was quick to defend himself, although his consistent sniffling gave him away. “I’m just surprised.”   
  


Wilbur made a surprised noise. “What, that I apologized to you?”

Tommy shrugged. “I guess.”

“Tommy…”

“Look, I’m not a baby. I just thought...I just thought you were finally realizing how  _ annoying _ I am and-and was finally getting  _ sick _ of me.”

Tommy heard Wilbur suck in a breath. “No, Tommy no, not at all-”

“I know!” Tommy interrupted. “It was stupid of me to think that, I know. I guess I’m just relieved to hear you say it, is all.”   
  


“Oh,” Wilbur sighed. “Oh.”

Tommy gave a breathy laugh. “Yeah.”

And suddenly, both Tommy and Wilbur were laughing, loud, whooping guffaws that resulted in Tommy’s mom screaming at him to shut up and  _ Tom it’s 1 am and some of us have work tomorrow!  _

“Sorry, mum! I’m getting off now!” Tommy yelled back. He brought the phone closer to his lips. “Wilbur, I have to go or Motherinnit will skin me alive in the morning.”

Wilbur’s laughing slowly died down. “Oh, I heard. She’s almost as loud as you are, gremlin child. I’ll let you go, just-”

“Yeah?”

“Are we good, Tommy?”

Tommy couldn’t help the watery smile stretching across his face. “Yeah, we’re good, Wilbur. We will always be good, bro.”

“Good. Love you, Toms. Night.”

“Love you too.”

The call ended and both Wilbur and Tommy were able to fall back into a peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know the ending was kinda rushed and shitty. Not my best work but I hope you still enjoyed reading it!!


End file.
